Love Me Tender
by yuMeNami
Summary: REWRITING A goddess who is thirsty of love and a lonely ghost of long ago...will love blossom in their hearts even though the difference is big?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: A goddess who is thirsty of love and a lonely ghost of long ago…will love blossom in their hearts even though the difference is big? SK fic…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…(yah, boring disclaimer but a disclaimer nonetheless)

Love me Tender

Chapter 1: The Entrancing Stranger

"…coz when I look in your eyes…

all I see was loneliness…"

- own work

The sweet breeze blow gently through her midnight blue tresses and the light of the moon reflects on the woman's skin, making it paler than usual. A silk fabric showing her every curve and making her look like a goddess if any one stumbles in her path covered her slender body. Indeed, she is a goddess, the Goddess of love. But how wrong it is in her life. She gives answers to lovers and bind women and men. But she can't even enjoy this luxury called love. Goddesses like her are not allowed to fall in love. Yes, that is the worst part of being a Goddess. And Kagome hated that part.

            After helping some couples that are having trouble, Kagome reluctantly goes back to her home in the mountain where she currently reside. She loves the place even though it's in the midst of mortals. While flying in the night sky, she decided to change in her other form. She goes down and transforms herself in the form of a mortal woman. She loves doing that. At least in that way, she can wander the place without people noticing her so much. While walking in the bridge, she saw someone that makes her heart skip. The person is a man, with long white, shiny hair that seems to glow under the moonlight. His face was so perfectly formed. His skin is pale, white like hers and his body, in Kagome's opinion can rival those of the Gods. The strange being is wearing a white dress, which in what Kagome can perceive was silk. What Kagome really focus into was the man's golden eyes. It shows no emotions whatsoever that struck Kagome for she knows that mortals often express their emotions a lot through their eyes. Never has she seen someone so hauntingly perfect and beautiful, even in the world of Gods and Goddesses. 

            Who could this be? Kagome mused. The man having sense Kagome's presence and intense gaze tilted his head to look at her. Kagome was frozen in place. It feels like she lost her ability to speak in front of this stranger. She feels self-conscious with the man staring at him in an odd way. She looks at his eyes and she knows she makes a terrible mistake with it. Those golden depths seem to swallow her whole. She feels like drowning in those beautiful eyes. The silence that stretched in their midst unnerved Kagome so she decided to speak at last, having gain back her voice. But before she could even start speaking, the man vanishes, leaving no trace of his existence…

This is my first fic actually, not my other fic which was "Life's Like This", but I decided not to post this fic because I don't know what to write in the next chapters…you see, it just came out of my mind and I don't know how to do with it… But since it's just crowding my computer I post it here and wait if it will click… My summary is based on the first chapter but I do think it will change soon…Arigato for everyone who will read this…


	2. the next to the first

Love Me Tender

Chapter 2: Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Inuyasha! So what? I own this plot anyway…and my dog named spicka, and my two African love birds twixt and gaea and my other two birds shaku ad shaka…

"What happened?" Confusion and amazement can be seen clearly on the face of the goddess who was still frozen in her spot. She can't believe it. A ghost, now, that was new.

Looks like I will have to pay a visit to my friends… 

Kagome immediately turns back on her true form after making sure no mortals are within seeing range. She pulls a small, silver ball inside her pocket and taps it three times. A blue glow came forth from the ball and envelops her. Kagome whispered,

"Istakula! City of Gods!" and she vanished.

"What is it that you want again?! Tell me you're kidding?!" Sango, the Keeper of Secrets, pleads to her friend Kagome who was sitting comfortably in her office with that I-will-get-what-I-want look in her adorable face. (is that too much?)

"I can't give you the information you want. That era was beyond my power. All the secrets of that time are under Naraku, the God of Death and Destruction. I'm sorry Kagome. If you really need that information, you have to ask him." Sango stated finally after a few minutes of contemplation.

"But I can't talk to him. You know how much I loathe that man. He's been after me for so long." Kagome answered while visibly whining.

"Why do you want to know the secrets of Demon Era? Why the sudden interest over it? It's been thousands of centuries ago." The Keeper asks The Goddess.

"You see, I've met a ghost, no rephrase that, I've seen a ghost. A demon ghost, I know it's a demon because of his markings. I was really captivated by him. He looks so sad, and his golden eyes and silver hair is so gorgeous. Mystery is all over his aura, and you know how much I love mysteries. And I think, I'm in love with him. You know, like what the mortals are saying, love at first sight." Kagome answered with that wistful look in her sapphire orbs.

"You've gone crazy. Living with the mortals prove dangerous than previously believe. You can't fall in love. You should not fall in love. You're breaking the Code of Gods. They'll punish you! Do you want to be a mortal too?"

"Of course not! But the Code only said that we will be mortals if we fell in love with a mortal! That ghost I've seen is not a mortal! He's dead now ok? So…maybe that's fine…" Kagome retorted but only whispering the last words.

"Fine! Do what you want. You are a very stubborn woman Kagome. If you really want to know who is this man…or demon as you said, then you have to take the risk and talk to Naraku. That is the ONLY way. But I tell you, just forget about him. Concentrate on your work or go find another man. There are plenty of more appealing Gods in Istakula. I know you can find one who will suit you." Sango advice to Kagome.

"I don't know if I can find one here. Besides, I've seen the man I wanted and I will do everything just to know his name." With that said, Kagome left her friend which only shake her head.

Why can't Sango understand what I mean? This is really frustrating. Is there any other way to get the book about the Demon Era? If only I could find another way… Kagome mused while walking towards her home.

"Kagome! Kagome!" A shrill voice called Kagome. She turned around but was suddenly engulfed by something, or rather someone.

"Inuyasha, if you don't get off me, I will die." Kagome said to the person with a giggle.

"Kagome, you can't die. You're immortal remember?" Inuyasha answered after letting go of Kagome.

"So, what are you doing here? This is a very unexpected. You just visit without sending me a notice." Kagome looked at the God before him.

"Well, I was taking care of some things and I decided to visit my very own sister. So how are you in the world of mortals?" The God of Protection answered.

"Come on in. Not too good, not too bad. Mortals are very easy to please. And they easily fall in love. Oh, how I envy them brother. How I wish I could love anyone as I wish." Kagome said with a sad tone on her voice.

"It's not that I hate being a Goddess, but you know, I can't enjoy my life. I was forever bounded in the Code of Gods. I give happiness to the mortals while I can't even have my own happiness and I'm a Goddess. Sometimes I wonder, the mortals are luckier than us. Even though they die, at least they got the chance to love and be loved, unlike us. " The Goddess continued, now with tears brimming in her eyes.

Inuyasha hug her sister and whisper to her.

"This is the life given to us. We can't change it or do something about it. The only thing we could do is accept it. We've talked about this before. Sister, please understand. You've got to keep moving. And besides, think of what will happen to the couples if there is no Goddess of Love who will help them in their problems." Inuyasha reassured her sister.

"Now, can we go inside your house now? I'm so tired and I wanted to eat something! Ramen is calling me!" Kagome laughed while literally dragged by his brother…

Well, I hope you like it even a bit. Please! Review! LOL…arigato!

Reviewers!

Sad here it is! Sorry if it took me THAT long to update. I was really busy. LOL..and this doesn't look like a real chapter. Lol..thanks for reviewing.

Whiteinu eh…sorry to keep you waiting. There's just so many things to do. I hope you understand. Thanks!


	3. to break the obstacle

Love Me Tender

Chapter 3: To meet you again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome never saw the demon again. She always comes back to the place where she first saw him but her efforts remain futile. There is only one solution to her problem but she refused to acknowledge it.

"But if I really wanted to see him again, I have to do this."

With a firm determination, Kagome prepared herself for a visit to Naraku, God of Death and Destruction.

* * *

_'This place is so creepy. Why is there such a place in Istakula.'_

Making her way towards the ominous castle before her, Kagome can't help but think that what she's doing is a bit too much.

_'But this is what mortals do when they fall in love right? They risk everything for the one they love'_

Finally, she reached the door of the castle. Naraku's castle is the ugliest place in Istakula but the other gods can't do anything about it. He lives with his own set of rules, obeying only the Supreme God and no one else.

The door suddenly opened before Kagome got the time to knock. A floating torch is inside the door, swinging from side to side, as if beckoning Kagome to come and follow it. The girl did not hesitate anymore. She entered the castle and followed the torch towards a series of corridors and stairs that Kagome even lost track of time. Finally, the torch stopped in front of a silver door so tall she can't see the top. The door swings open and she was enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

Flowers of every kind swirl around the scenery. Plain fields stretched across the land. Under a huge tree was a table with two chairs and on one chair sat a guy with long black hair. He looks like someone you can't trust and his presence doesn't fit the lovely vision Kagome is seeing.

Not waiting for an invitation, Kagome made her way towards Naraku who was smiling at her. After sitting herself in the other chair opposite the man, the other person did not waste time to ask her the reason for her visit.

"I came here to see the record about the era of Demons."

"Demons you say? And why would a lovely Goddess such as yourself find interest in that era?"

"That's not really important. If you have it, then let me see it. Otherwise, then I'll take my leave."

"You're as feisty as usual. Of course I'll let you see it, if you do me a favor, that is."

Kagome bit her lips. She knew Naraku never gave out anything without receiving something in return. But she has to know the name of the demon she saw or she will never rest for the rest of eternity.

"Okay, what is your condition then?"

"Well, it's really simple in fact. You just have to let me kiss you on the cheeks."

"What kind of favor is that??" Kagome stood up.

"Take it or leave it." Naraku answered, stroking the petals of the rose he's holding.

"Only once." Kagome sighed.

"Of course, my dear. If you want, we can even perform the Bond of Promise."

"No, that's not necessary. Just show me the record first and I'll give you the kiss."

At once, the beautiful scenery vanished. Kagome found herself surrounded with books of all kinds. It's as if she's in a library of some sorts. The pile of books even reached the ceiling which is almost 20 feet high.

Naraku stood up and went over a huge cabinet. He performed a spell and a small key appeared out of thin air. He then opened the cabinet, took out an old looking book, its edges brittle. He brought it to Kagome who took it.

"All I can say is that you be careful and what you will find there. The Era of Demons is a bloody one. That book contains none of the powerful binding spells we used in the other era, simply because the book refuses the spells. Only minor ones are made in that book."

"As for the payment, I changed my mind. I think I'll find another favor to ask of you, in time."

With that said, Kagome found herself outside the castle again. In her arms, the book of the Era of Demons. If she should be afraid of Naraku's subtle threat, she did not know. All she knew is that, she's one step closer to the first person who made her heart beats fast. She'll just have to face the problem when it comes.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter sucks. Gomen.


End file.
